


swapped

by gelato



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelato/pseuds/gelato
Summary: Raphael wakes up, and that's his first mistake.





	swapped

When he comes to, Raphael is throbbing pain. head pounding, gums sore, he finds himself grasping the dirt ground like it tethers him to the earth, registers the smear of dirt across his face and something wet. And the burning, oh G -

He wants to gag, wants to bite, wants to kill - the blurry spots are real, are streaks across his hands. crusted under his fingernails and he feels it rolling, curling, invading his insides. Blood.

And he’s shaking, can’t focus enough to grab onto reality and straighten up, staggers on his knees and scrapes across the ground until he finds himself in front of a dirty pair of sneakers. His throat sears with pain and he takes the weight of a thousand men to look up.

The wearer is looking straight at him, and he’s grinning. And then he offers his fucking hand out.

“No.” Raphael manages to rasp out, the sound scraping across his throat - hardly more than a growl by the time it claws out of his mouth. His mouth, heavier than it was just a few moments before he had blacked out. “No. Absolutely _not_.”

The boy - man - thing - crouches down, in full black and brows furrowed. Less in concern and more in vague amusement. “At least let me introduce myself.” He murmurs, eyes scanning across Raphael’s face.

“Lewis. Simon Lewis. Your local friendly vampire and current leader of the Brooklyn clan - although Manhattan’s been shrinking every year and hardly anything interesting ever happens over there - _oh_ my God!”

Simon’s eyebrows fly up as Raphael slackens his grip, gasps out a rattling breath and collapses into the ground. The last thing Raphael hears before slipping into full unconsciousness - would it be the one where it never ends - is the voice rise in alarm.

“Lily, i think we killed him again.”


End file.
